The Ed's of Madagascar
by DoctorEd17
Summary: The Ed's go to a Parallel universe and are turned into animals! I'm terrible at summaries.


**I do not own Ed, Edd N Eddy or the Penguins of Madagascar. Takes place after season 6 of Ed, Edd N Eddy. AU. No BPS.**

…

The Ed's of Madagascar

By: DoctorEd17

Chapter one: Welcome to the Central Park Zoo.

…

We go to the Cul-de-sac where we see the three Ed's in Double D's garage. Ed was playing with his red Yo-Yo, Eddy was sitting on a lawn chair reading a magazine and Double D was under a tarp building something.

We then see Double D exit from under the tarp and said to his two friends, "Gentlemen, I am done!"

"Done?" asked Ed

"Done with what?" asked Eddy

"Behold!" said Double D as he removed the tarp…

Under it was a machine. There was two small rods with white spheres on the top and a circle the size of Ed between the rods.

"Cool!" said Ed

"What is it?" asked Eddy

"I like to introduce you to The Universal Machine! Or T.U.M. for short." said Double D

"Tum?" asked Ed

"TUM!" said Eddy as they both started to laugh

"(Sighs)" said Double D

After they were done laughing Eddy asked, "What does it do?"

"It can take you to alternate Universes!" said Double D

"Cool!" said Ed and Eddy at the same time

"Unfortunately while I can send people I have no method of returning the people back here." said Double D

"How do you even work it?" asked Eddy

"Simple press the big red button and a portal will take you to a random universe." said Double D

"Cool!" said Ed

We see Eddy and Double D turn to see Ed press the button and a pink vortex-like portal opened.

"I pressed it!" said Ed

"The portal's a little girly don't you think?" asked Eddy

"ED!" yelled Sarah's voice

"It's Sarah!" said Double D

"SARAH BAD FOR ED!" said Ed

"What do we do?!" asked Eddy

"Let's hide in here!" said Ed as he grabbed his two friends and ran to the portal

"ED WAIT!" said Eddy and Double D

But it was too late and Ed jumped into the portal with Eddy and Double D. After a few seconds we see the portal close…

…

We go to a Small wooden crate with air-holes where inside were three white headed Capuchin Monkeys asleep. One of them was half a inch shorter then the other two. One of them was skinnier then the other two and the last one has a little more muscle then the other two and has a uni-brow. The short one woke up. We see he has yellow eyes with black pupils. He looked around and saw the other two monkeys.

"Where am I?" asked the monkey in _Eddy's_ voice "And why do I HAVE A TAIL?!"

We see the skinny monkey wake up to Eddy's yelling. We see he has blue eyes with black pupils. Then he saw Eddy…

"Who are you?!" asked the skinny monkey in _Double D's_ voice

"Double D?" asked Eddy

"Eddy? Why are you a monkey?" asked Double D

"Speak for yourself." said Eddy

"What do you… AHHH! I'm a White headed Capuchin Monkey!" said Double D as he looked at himself

"What happened? And where are we?" asked Eddy

"I don't know. I know we're in another universe. But why we were turned into monkeys eludes me." said Double D

Then we see the crate open to reveal a red haired human named Alice as it said on her name tag.

"Hey! Who are you and what's going on!?" yelled Eddy

But Alice just grabbed the three Monkey Ed's and put them down in… a habitat. Then she left.

The Eddy and Double D looked around. There was five Jungle-like trees with a tire swing on one, rocks everywhere and a brick wall surrounding the place.

"Where are we?" asked Eddy

"According to my calculations we are in a Zoo. The Central Park Zoo to be precise." said Double D

"How do you know that?" asked Eddy

Double D simply pointed to the entrance that indeed said, Central Park Zoo.

"I hate it when you do that." said Eddy

We then go to the brick wall where on the other side we see people looking and taking pictures of the Ed's…

"Hey! Stop that!" said Eddy

"Eddy, I don't think they can understand us." said Double D

"What do you mean?" asked Eddy

"To us we're speaking English but to them we're making monkey sounds. There was a theory that animals can talk to each other." said Double D

"Are you telling me WE CAN'T TALK TO THEM?!" yelled Eddy

"Pretty much." said Double D

"(Groans!) Just help me wake up Ed." said Eddy

We see Double D and Eddy trying to wake up Ed.

"Ed… Ed… Rise and shine…" said Double D before Eddy interrupted him and yelled, "WAKE UP MONOBROW!"

We see Ed wake up startled. We see his eyes are green with black pupils. He stood up and yelled, "PRIVATE "DO NOT ENTER" REPORTING FOR DUTY, CHIEF!"

He then looked around and saw the two monkeys…

"Aww. Cute monkeys." said Ed

"Ed…" said Eddy

"AND ONE OF THEM ATE EDDY!" yelled Ed

We see Ed charging and started to fight Eddy. But Eddy was able to beat up Ed.

"It's me Monobrow!" said Eddy

"Eddy? Cool you're a monkey!" said Ed

"Ed, look at yourself." said Double D

Ed looked at his monkey body. It took him five minutes before…

"Cool! I'm a monkey!" said Ed

"Five minutes. New record." said Double D

"Where are we?" asked Ed

"We're monkeys in the middle of the Central Park Zoo in a different universe." said Double D

"Yeah. Thanks to you!" said Eddy with anger

"Your welcome!" said Ed

Then we hear the bell telling the people the zoo is closing. We see the humans leave…

"What's going on?" asked Eddy

"Judging by the position of the sun. I'm assuming the zoo is closing." said Double D

We see the last person leave the zoo and the gates close.

"Great. Now… HOW DO WE GET BACK?!" asked and yelled Eddy

"I told you before… I don't have a method of getting us back. And even if we were to build another machine. I have no idea where to go as the T.U.M. guidance system is completely random!" said Double D

"So…?" asked a confused Eddy

"We can't get back." said Double D

"WE'RE STRANDED HERE FOREVER!?" yelled Eddy

"Pretty much." said Double D

"And this is the part where I destroy Ed." said Eddy glaring at Ed with rage

"Huh…?" asked Ed confused

"Ed run!" said Double D

We go to the other side of the brick wall where we see Ed jumped over it and ran for his life. With an enraged Eddy in pursuit.

"Have mercy!" said Ed

We see Double D appear on top of the wall and yelled, "I didn't mean outside the habitat! (Sighs)"

…

We see the zoo from the top and we see Eddy chasing Ed.

…

We go to the Penguin habitat where we see the four penguins.

Skipper: The Leader

Kowalski: The Brains

Rico: The expert on Explosions

Private: The Youngest

We see the Penguin know as Kowalski doing science stuff in the HQ.

"Have mercy!" said Ed's voice

"What the?" asked Kowalski

"Kowalski, What was that?" asked Skipper

"It sounded like… (Gasps) GHOSTS! Hurry! I must…" said Kowalski as he started to get out his ghost hunting equipment

"Skipper. Actually I think that was the new arrivals." said Private

"What?" asked Skipper

"Yeah! I saw Alice dumping three monkeys into a new Habitat." said Private

"Three monkeys?!" asked Skipper "As if Ringtail wasn't bad enough."

…

We go to the telescope where we see Skipper and Kowalski looking at Ed who was still being chased by an enraged Eddy. But we see Double D holding on the Eddy's tail and digging his feet into the ground trying to stop him but with limited success.

"They look like White headed Capuchin monkeys! Very intelligent Primates." said Kowalski

"What are they doing?" asked Skipper

"It looks like they're chasing each other." said Kowalski

We then see Eddy catch up to Ed and started to strangle him.

"And now one of them is being strangled." said Kowalski

"Strangled?!" asked Private before he left

…

We see Private exit the habitat where we see Eddy finally stopped strangling Ed.

"Look gentlemen… I know this is a bad situation…" said Double D

"BAD?! BAD?! LOOK AT US! WE… ARE… MONKEYS!" yelled Eddy

"I like chickens!" said Ed

"Shut up Ed!" said Eddy

"Hello there!" said Private

The Ed's stopped talking and looked at Private.

"TALKING BLACK AND WHITE CHICKEN!" said Ed as he ran to Private

"Chicken?" asked Private before Ed started to hug him

"Hug the chicken. Hug the chicken!" said Ed squeezing the air out of Private

"ED!" said Double D as he and Eddy ran to separate Ed from Private

"But I love chickens!" said Ed

"Ed... He is not a chicken." said Eddy

"He's a Penguin!" said Double D

"What's a Penguin?" asked Ed

Eddy face palmed and groaned at Ed's stupidity.

"A penguin is a aquatic bird who are native to the south pole." said Double D

"Oh." said Ed

"Hey! Welcome to the zoo. My name is Private." said Private

"Nice to meet you. My name is Eddward. But you can call me Double D. This is Eddy. And the one who almost hugged you to death is Ed." said Double D as he shook Private's flipper

"Wow. You are very well mannered." said Private

We then see the other three penguins exit the habitat in commando style.

"Spill the beans! Did Dr. Blowhole send you?" said Skipper

"Who?" asked Ed

"(Sigh) I think we can tell you three where we came from. But you might not believe us." said Double D

…

We go back to the outside where we see the Ed's finishing their story…

"You three were humans from a parallel universe?" asked Kowalski

"Yep!" said Ed

"But why monkeys?" asked Kowalski

"I'm a monkey!" said Ed

"Hard to believe he was human." said Skipper

"We don't know." said Double D

"Well. I could work with Double D in making another T.U.M…" said Kowalski

"Tum!" said Eddy

We see Eddy, Ed and Rico laugh.

"But we'll have to wait until tomorrow morning." said Kowalski

"Until then. Do not tell anyone about you being human or being from another universe. OK?" asked Skipper

"Yep!" said Ed

"Understood!" said Double D

"Fine." said Eddy

"OK." said Skipper

"Hey, how about a tour?" asked Private

We then see Ed smell something…

"Ed? What is it?" asked Double D

"Someone's making smoothies!" said Ed before he ran away saying "YUM! YUM! YUM!" and running over Double D in the progress

…

We go to the Lemur habitat where we see King Julien on his throne while Maurice was making smoothies.

"Maurice! Where's my royal Smoothie?!" asked Julien

"I'm coming. I'm coming." said Maurice as he started bring the Smoothie to the king

Then we see a blur and the next thing we know is we see Ed drinking the 'Royal' smoothie while sitting on Maurice. Once he finished he ate the cup the smoothie was in.

"That hit the spot!" said Ed

"Excuse me, but can you get off of me?" asked Maurice

We see Ed do so. Then we see the Penguins and the other two Ed's arrive.

"Hello penguins and who are you three?" asked Julien referring to the Ed's

"Ed's meet Julien and Maurice. Lemurs meet Eddy, Double D and you already met Ed." said Skipper

"They're new." said Private

"Oh. Maurice! Where is my Royal Smoothie?" asked Julien

"Ed ate it." said Maurice

"Then make another!" said Julien

"I can't." said Maurice

"Why not?" asked Julien

"Ed ate everything! The berries, The fruits. He even ate the cups!" said Maurice

"WHAT?!" asked Julien

He then turned to see Ed who indeed ate the entire bar.

"Those hit the spot too!" said Ed

"(Groans)!" said Julien as we hear steam

"Maurice! Throw him in the Royal dungeon!" said Julien

"We don't have one. Remember?" said Maurice

"Oh." said Julien

"We better go." said Double D as he and the others quickly left

"I smell waffles!" said Ed

"Shut up Ed." said Eddy

…

We go to back to the Ed's habitat where we see the Ed, Eddy and Double D eating the food provided by the Zoo in a tree.

"I have to say. This food is good!" said Eddy as he ate a banana

We see Ed peel his banana and ate the peel instead of fruit. He gave the fruit to Double D.

"Why, Thank you, Ed." said Double D

"Hey I wonder if anyone realized we're missing?" asked Eddy

…

We then see the Ed and Double D sleeping in the trees while Eddy was looking at the city of New York from the top of the tallest tree.

…

 **Episode Ed's here…**

…

 **What do you think? Please review!**


End file.
